


Smith's Amoosing Puns

by ThatAnnoyingBella



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Group chat, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnnoyingBella/pseuds/ThatAnnoyingBella
Summary: Smith blows up the group chat with animal puns.





	Smith's Amoosing Puns

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This might be a little self-indulgent. I am known as the animal pun LORD so I sort of altered the prompt to fit that. I have done this. Many times. I am going to be writing a bunch of prompts, I have writer's block. Look out for those!  
> Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OT3+ sending their datemates non-stop memes while in a group text. The others are begging them to stop, creating even more annoying text alerts.

Smith: Hey guys

Ross: Hey

Smith: What are you up to?

Ross: Nothing. Think Trott is editing.

Smith: Hey I don’t wanna make things hawkward

Ross: Oh fucking hell

Smith: But really I don’t give many fox right now, so here I go

Ross: Smith don’t start

Smith: What exactly are your koalafictions for working with us?

Smith: Cuz

Smith: If people find out you’re only with us because we know you personally, it’ll be pandamonium.

Ross: I did a film course?

Smith: Otter garbage, those things. Anything else?

Tom: Can you guys please not?

Smith: Oh hey Tom

Tom: You are giraffing me crazy with all these notifications.

Ross: Don’t encourage him!!

Smith: Whether I am making your phone dingo a lot is irrelephant.

Ross: Ffs

Tom: I can’t bear it!!

Trott: If you idiots make one more animal pun, I will personally murder you. Shut the fuck up.

Smith: Oh, you’re just lion. Alpaca the puns up now, though, let minnow if you want some more.

Ross: Please can the return of the animal puns be very far away?

Smith: But that would be boaring.

Tom: Toucan play at this game, Smith.

Smith: Oh yeah? You’re sealy if you think you can beat me at my own game. I come up with these owl by myself.

Trott: Right that’s it.

Ross: YES TROTT, GO

Smith: ROSS HELP

Smith: ROSSSS

Ross: No

Smith: AHHHHH HELP TROTT IS ATTACKING MEEE

Tom: Does he do this often?

Ross: He has a thing for animal puns.

Tom: Kinky.

Smith: I’m an asshole.

Ross: Yeah.

Tom: Was that Trott?

Trott: Are we done here? And yes.

Smith: Trotty. I am not an asshole.

Smith: Anyway, I gotta go. Bison!

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING THIS SACK OF SHIIITTTTT  
> I h writer's block, hoping this has cured it (we'll see???? cross your fingers for meeeee)


End file.
